Atomic Plunder
Atomic Plunder is the sixth episode of Mermaid Man: The Aquatic Avenger. It aired on February 23, 2013. The previous episode was Kelp Thing. The next episode will be 15 Minutes. Plot Victim to a devastating nuclear accident, the Atomic Flounder uses his newfound powers to try and take over the city. Transcript (We open at a nuclear facility. A female fish is monitoring the facility from its control room when a male fish walks in.) Male fish: Is everything good so far? Female fish: Yes, sir. Soon, we'll be able to to power all of Bikini Bottom. Male fish: Perfect. (An alarm starts to buzz.) Female fish: Something's up! Male fish: Well, get out there and find out what it is! What do you think I pay you for? Sitting around and looking pretty? Female fish: (grumbling) Barnacle head. Male fish: I beg your pardon? Female fish: I'll get right to it, sir! (The female fish leaves the control room and sees all the facility's workers running towards the door. She grabs one of them by the arm.) Female fish: What's going on? Workers: The reactor's about the blow! (The female fish runs with the rest of the workers out of the facility, and by the time they're a safe distance away, the nuclear facility explodes.) Female fish: Oh no! The boss! I forgot about him! Worker: Well, it's no use trying to get him now. He's probably sleeping with the algae. Female fish: (stares at the smoke from the explosion) Yeah...probably. (The theme song plays.) (Cut to the now-decimated facility. A television news reporter stands in front of the wreckage with a protective suit on.) Reporter: Here are the remains of what would've been Bikini Bottom's first nuclear power plant, funded by wealthy philanthropist Carl Jenkins... (A photo of Jenkins appears next to the reporter.) Reporter: ...assumed dead from the explosion. (Zoom out to reveal that Mermaid Man is watching the coverage from his living room.) Mermaid Man: (eats from a bag of potato chips) What a shame. (Suddenly, Mermaid Man's power goes off.) Mermaid Man: What the? (Mermaid Man picks up a flashlight and walks outside.) Mermaid Man: It seems that the lights are off everywhere. (grabs his head) My mermaid senses are detecting a powerful radiation. (A scream is heard.) Mermaid Man: Someone's in trouble! (Mermaid Man flies to the source of the scream and sees a young woman crouched on the ground, her hair ruffled.) Mermaid Man: Who did this to you? Woman: More like what did this to me! Mermaid Man: Huh? Woman: (stands up) He had glowing green eyes, teeth like a shark, and an extra arm sticking out of his chest! Now that I think about it, he looked a lot like that Carl Jenkins fellow from the news. Mermaid Man: What? That's impossible! Woman: After what I've seen...anything is possible. (More screams are heard, and Mermaid Man follows them to Town Square. Jenkins, appearing exactly as the woman described, crushes cars with his fists and burns down buildings with his fiery breath.) Jenkins: Bow down to your new ruler! (Mermaid Man flies down and punches Jenkins.) Mermaid Man: Yeah, no. Jenkins: Who are you supposed to be? Mermaid Man: I'm your worst nightmare! (Mermaid Man punches Jenkins again, sending him through a window.) Mermaid Man: I don't know why you feel the need to terrorize the people that gave your absurd amounts of money, but it stops now, Jenkins. Jenkins: (crawls out of the window) My name isn't Jenkins anymore... (Jenkins runs up to Mermaid Man and punches him in the face.) Jenkins: My name...is the Atomic Flounder! (Mermaid Man kicks the Atomic Flounder in the chest, then he swings around and falls to his knees.) Mermaid Man: (thinking) The radiation...it's unbearable. (The Atomic Flounder pulls a fire hydrant out from the sidewalk and throws it at the distracted Mermaid Man. Mermaid Man spots the hydrant in time and uses his heat vision to blow it up. A white foam splatters over the Atomic Flounder, and he cries out in pain.) Atomic Flounder: No! My molecular structure! I feel it breaking apart! (Mermaid Man uses the last of his strength to create a Raging Whirlpool, which spins the Atomic Flounder around until he's unconscious.) Mermaid Man: (exhales) Thanks Neptune that's over. (falls to the ground and falls asleep) (The End) Category:Episodes Category:2013